3GPP based mobile telecommunication systems include the network feature Operator Determined Barring (ODB) that allows a network operator or service provider to regulate access by subscribers to services within the 3GPP system.
In releases previous to 3GPP release 8, the following barring categories apply to packet oriented services:
1. Barring of all Packet Oriented Services;
2. Barring of Packet Oriented Services from access points that are within the HPLMN whilst the subscriber is roaming in a VPLMN; and
3. Barring of Packet Oriented Services from access points that are within the roamed to VPLMN.
3GPP System Architecture Working Group 1 (SA1) has confirmed that existing ODB barring categories for roaming and packet oriented services are also applicable for the Rel-8 EPS and that there is no plan to add further categories in Release 8. The problem is that in the new architecture introduced with release 8, the Evolved Packet System (EPS), packet oriented services are to be used to provide all types of services (although support for interworking with other services is partly supported to allow a better migration).
This means that applying the same packet oriented services barring categories from pre-Release 8 EPS has more severe impacts on EPS, up to the point of preventing basic connectivity services like those needed for some emergency related services (note that Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System (ETWS) is not prevented due to a different implementation).
Therefore, the existing barring categories for packet oriented services which were appropriate for Pre-Release 8, where circuit oriented services were also available, are not that appropriate for Release-8 EPS.
SA1 has clarified to CT4 that applying existing ODB Barring Categories in Release 8 EPS for packet oriented services only allows implementing all-or-nothing barring for services, but that doesn't mean that connectivity is lost. SA1 thus assumes it is possible to bar a User Equipment (UE) from accessing the Internet over IP while still allowing connectivity to the UE. However, barring internet access requires barring packet oriented services, and barring packet oriented services would as a consequence also deny all connectivity to the UE.
This reflects the fact that adding new categories at this stage is almost impossible (release freeze for December 2008, and ODB categories belong to stage 1 work), but it is possible to agree on a slightly different handling in EPS, by allowing differentiation between “commercial services” to be barred, and “emergency” or “basic connectivity” services to be allowed.
As 3GPP working groups did not realize problem until a short time ago only one solution has been described up to now. In [ODB CR], a proposal is made for excluding APNs from ODB, by provisioning a list of excluded APNs in the HSS and providing it to the MME together with the ODB information.
There are several problems with this particular solution:
1. It has impacts on the HSS implementation and in the amount of storage needed per UE and
2. It impacts the S6a interface towards the Mobility Management Entity (MME).
It would be advantageous to have a system and method for providing Operator Determined Barring that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention provides such a system and method.